


What if tomorrow never comes?

by christinchen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Atlantis, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: “Tomorrow we'll be somewhere up there...”, Rodney waved the joint vaguely at the sky.
Relationships: Carson Beckett/Rodney McKay
Kudos: 8





	What if tomorrow never comes?

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of an old fic. Original [here](https://christinchen.livejournal.com/88794.html)

“Tomorrow we'll be somewhere up there...”, Rodney waved the joint vaguely at the sky. They were lying in the garden behind Carson's mother's house.  
  
“Our last night on earth, Rodney...”, Carson sighed taking the joint from Rodney, “What do think, can we see this Pegasus-Galaxy from down here?”  
  
“No, not without a telescope”, Rodney took a long drag.  
  
“Long way from home then, huh?”  
  
“Yeah”  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Carson giggled as Rodney pressed a kiss against his neck.  
“Don't do this!”, he protested faintly.  
  
“Why? This is our last night on earth, let's do something crazy!”  
  
“Like what? Making out in my mom's backyard when we're both high as a kite?”  
  
“Aww come on, you're all pessimistic!”, Rodney whined, “It's romantic: just you and me on a blanket, under the stars, we don't know what tomorrow happens...”  
  
Carson felt Rodney nestle against him and run his hands up and down his sides. He felt his breath hitch as his fingers slipped under his shirt.  
  
“Still want me to stop?”, Rodney's breath was hot against his ear.  
  
“Maybe...”  
  
Suddenly Rodney's hand was gone from where it had been caressing his stomach. Just as Carson whimpered at the loss, Rodney placed his hand on Carson's groin.  
  
“Maybe not...”, he moaned as his hips bucked involuntarily in Rodney's hand.  
  
“I think I'll settle for 'maybe not'”, Rodney's hand began to move slowly.  
  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Rodney lay curled up against Carson, both of them wrapped into the blanked shielding them against the cold air of the night. They were kissing slowly and tenderly.  
  
“We should do crazy things more often”, Carson whispered as they separated and Rodney rested his head on Carson's shoulder.  
  
“Hmm... tomorrow”, Rodney mumbled into Carson's shoulder.  
  
With a smile Carson rolled on top of Rodney: “But what if tomorrow never comes?”


End file.
